Review:8962 Crystal King/Soupperson1
This was my first 2009 set and first Power Miners set. Power miners is a great theme and this is a preety good set to go along with the greatness of the theme. The set The set includes two minifigures (which I'll get onto later in the review) and a crystal king. Rex, one of the minifigures has a huge drill on his back. The drill is lime green on the back and has a long black rounded piece in the middle. At the end of the rounded piece theres a orange claw which can be spun around. Rex wears the lever for the drill on his chest which is kinda odd. The main part of the set (and the name) is of course the Crystal King! :D He has light grey and dark grey trianglur feet which are set on the side. Coming up from he has short light grey legs with a dark grey slanted brick in the middle and black underneath. His legs and feet can be rotated. His body is light grey and dark grey at the bottom, the top is much better(and nicer to look at)it's a long trianglur trans yellow brick with "rocks" printed on top. The back is just light and dark grey though :'(. Out of his body he has arms, there also mainly light grey and dark grey. His shoulders have trans yellow crystals on them and long light grey spikes on the other side. His hands have that trans yellow trianglur piece on one side and just dark grey on the other. His fingers are dark grey, theres two fiingers on one side and one finger on the other then can be placed together to "capture" a minifigure. His head is large it gives the appearance of a rock. His mouth is black and he has trans yellow teeth. He has slanted red eyes with black pupils. Out of the back of his head theres short light grey spikes. Pieces If you like grey pieces you'll love this set anyway :P. It does come with some nice trans yellow ones and those grey spikes. Minifigures Rex has a blue helmet with grey glasses. He has a yellow head with a double sided face both have black eyebrows with the left partly cut, bluck stubble and orange scar, and black eyes with white pupils. One side of his face is serious with his teeth gnashing and the other is scarede. His torso is gray and he wears a blue top strapped on. The middle of his features a black picture of a Bomb in the centre, a pair of plyers hanging from a pocket on his right and a magnifying glass hanging from a pocket on his left. His arms are yellow and he has grey gloves. His legs have a black belt with blue stripes and a sliver buckel in the middle. He has a sliver chain on the left side of his leg and a yellow torch on the right. Duke has short black hair. He has a yellow head with his teeth gnashing angrily, he has fuzzy black eyebrows,an orange scar and black eyes with white pupils. His torso is similar to Rex's exept theres a triangle in the middle not a bomb and instead of tools he has closed pockets. His legs are the same too. The Build It's preety easy from what I can remember. I wasn't the best builder back in 2009 but I did put this together by myself and it was a 7-14 set. I say a 6 year old could probally build it. It's like if normal leg instructions and BIONICLE instructions had a baby instruction. Rating time! :D ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: I would recommend this! Category:User reviews